


Snailed it

by starfishunicorntea



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Nerd Isak, Youtuber Isak, facial masks, secret beauty youtuber isak, skin care, snail cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishunicorntea/pseuds/starfishunicorntea
Summary: Isak has a secret youtube channel dedicated to skin care.He is doing a face mask when he is interrupted by Eskild who forgot his keys once again.Except, it's not Eskild who is at the door.It's The Hot New Neighbour.





	Snailed it

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I was supposed to be studying but then one night Paula (@kaleidxscope) posted a prompt and I accidentally ended up writing it. Oops. Anyway, thank you because this was so fun to write.
> 
> A huge thank you to Sarah (@fxckxxp) for betaing this mess and to everyone else that helped me with it. <333

“As you can see, I have now applied the mud mask on my face. I’m going to wait for thirty minutes before I wash it off. While we wait, I want to talk about the benefits of mud masks and how they works. First of all this mask is great for—”

Isak was cut off by the sound of the doorbell. He quickly paused the recording and headed towards the door.

“Damn it, Eskild! Do you always have to forget your keys? Can’t you just remember to take them for once–” Isak shouted from the hallway, opening the door angrily.

Wait a minute.

That was not Eskild.

Unless Eskild had undergone some sort of mutation that turned him into some sort of angel.

A tall, handsome one with ocean blue eyes and gravity defying hair.

Yeah, no. This was definitely not Eskild.

“Errm... Hi?” Isak said questioningly, wondering why there was an angel at his door.

“Hi!” The angel looking guy greeted enthusiastically. He had such a deep voice. Ugh. “I’ve just moved in across from you and I was wondering if you have any eggs. I mean I could have gone to the store to buy some, but I already started making the batter for my pancakes and I—“ the guy stopped mid-sentence and looked at Isak, giving him a once over. His eyes widened and he shook his head as he quickly spoke. “Actually you seem quite busy right now, I’ll just buy the eggs from the store,” he laughed. “See you around.”

Isak was confused, but the guy was already turning away and Isak didn’t want him to go just yet—even though he didn’t even know the guy.

“Wait,” Isak called out. “I’m sure my flatmate has eggs. You can borrow some.”

The guy turned around. He looked kind of frantic, like he’d seen a ghost or something.

Was Isak really so unattractive that he scared guys away with his face?

His face.

Oh shit.

Oh fucking shit.

The realization that Isak opened the door with a face mask and a bathrobe only just hit him now.

Which was just totally great.

The first time Isak sees a guy who looks like someone straight out of his dreams, he had to be in his stupid fucking face mask and scare him away.

“Ugh,” Isak groaned involuntarily and covered his face with his hands, which made the substance stick to his fingers. “Sorry. I just...”

Isak didn’t know what to say. He didn’t even know why he was apologizing. Sure, Eskild had told him that he should never be ashamed of who he is or what he does. But that didn’t change the fact that his first impression to this guy was when he was wearing a mud mask and smelling like shit.

“Hey,” the guy called out with a gentle voice, lightly touching Isak’s shoulder get his attention. “What are you apologizing for? If anyone should be apologizing, it’s me for randomly coming and asking for eggs.”

“I smell like mud,” Isak groaned, voice muffled from the hand that was still covering his face.

“Well, a guy’s gotta make sacrifices for a soft, good skin, ”the guy replied.

That made Isak glance up from his hands. The stranger was smiling and Isak was pretty sure that his smile was bright enough to light up an entire city.

“Good for your pores, right?” the guy asked sweetly. Isak was fucking gone.

“It’s good for exfoliating the skin, too,” Isak began explaining excitedly. “When you get rid of the dead cells on your face, you're left with a smoother skin. Also, it contains minerals that help your skin cells stay healthy. Not to mention it's great for tightening your skin, as it removes excessive oils and toxins!” Isak cut off his own talking when he realized that he was rambling once again. About face masks. To a super hot guy.“God! Sorry, I tend to rant about things like this,” Isak apologized once again.

“Hey, no, you don't need to apologize. I love learning about these things,” the guy said, smiling genuinely. He actually did look interested, so Isak had no reason to not believe him.

Suddenly, he remembered what the guy was actually here for. “Oh, I should get you those eggs. How many do you need?”

“Three eggs will be just fine,” the guy replied.

When Isak returned with the eggs in his hand, he saw the guy leaning on the door frame, looking like an actual model.

“Thanks,” the guy said as he took the eggs from Isak. “I’m Even, by the way.” The gu—Even said.

Even.

Damn. What a nice name.

Isak extended his hand for Even to shake. “Isak.”

Even grinned at him in a way that Isak couldn’t quite put his finger on. Damn this guy and his ridiculous facial expressions. “Nice to meet you, Isak.Would you like to come over and try some of my pancakes?” Even offered. “They’ll be done by the time you wash your face.”

This offer shouldn’t have made Isak’s heart start racing. He was a chill guy, for God’s sake.

“Uh, sure, why not? I’ll be there after I wash this off.”

“Great! See you, Isak,” Even said and left with what Isak guessed was supposed to be a wink. But with both eyes.

Again, damn this guy and his ridiculously handsome face that was endearing even when he couldn’t fucking wink.

 

Twenty minutes later, Isak rang the bell of Even’s apartment with a clean face.

Even opened the door, gleaming. “Halla!”

“Hei.”

“You look even better without a face mask—not that you look bad with it or anything. But errm, yeah, you look nice,” Even stuttered slightly, and his cheeks turned pink.

“Thanks. All that face care routine pays off, you know,” Isak said with a wink, which only made Even blush more and let out a nervous laugh. That sound might have become Isak’s favourite sound just now.

Even lead them towards the kitchen. There was a guy standing by the table, stacking a plate on his hand with pancakes.

“Isak, this is my best friend Mikael,” Even gestured towards Mikael. “Mikael, this is our neighbour, Isak, who was kind of enough to give us some eggs.”

Mikael glanced up quickly at the mention, squinting his eyes at Isak. Then he turned to Even questioningly. They stood staring at each other like they were having some sort of conversation with their eyes. Isak knew it all too well since Jonas and him did the same thing all the time. What he didn’t understand was why they were both glaring at each other like that when Isak was just standing there, not knowing what was going on.

Thankfully, Even broke their silent staring and announced, “Mikael has an English assignment he needs to work on so he’ll be going now. Right, Mikael?”

Mikael rolled his eyes but waved at Isak before retreating to his room. “See you around, Isak.”

Isak waved back, way more confused than before.

“So... pancakes!” Even exclaimed, taking out two plates from the cupboard.

Isak took a seat at the table as Even prepared it. “So, how long have you guys been friends?”

“Since we were 5 or something. I don't really remember. Our mums were friends so we became friends as well and here we are,” Even said gesturing around the apartment.

“Cool. Me and my best friend Jonas are kind of like that.”

“Is that who you live with?” Even asked as he set the plates down on the table.

“Nah. I live with Eskild and Linn.

“Oh, I met Eskild this morning. He seems nice.”

“Yeah, he is. I mean sometimes he can be a bit too much,” Isak said laughing. “He once decorated the whole apartment with some weird scented candles because he read somewhere that it was good for opening the chakras. Thankfully we managed to put them out without any fire hazards.”

Even laughed at the story, his eyes crinkling and his head thrown back. Isak felt so proud of making him laugh and getting to hear the most beautiful sound on earth.

“Did it open your chakras, though?”

“I don't know about the chakras, but we had to open all the windows in freezing weather to get that smell out.”

Even laughed again and Isak would die for that sound right here, right now. Instead, he stacked his plate with pancakes and poured syrup on them.

“How did you guys meet with Eskild?” Even asked as he shoved some pancakes in his mouth. Isak was definitely not swooning at the sight.

“Uh, well, he works in a cosmetic store down the road. At the time I used to get these really bad spots on my face that just wouldn't go away, so I went to that store. He gave me some soap that was supposed to help, but it made my face really dry. I went back and got some other product that didn't work either, so I kept going back to find the right product,” Isak paused to take a bite of pancakes from his fork.“Anyway, I was looking for a place to stay at the time and he had a spare room, so…” Isak shrugged. “All those artificial soaps and creams I tried were useless though. So I started searching for natural remedies instead. Learnt a lot about them.”

“That actually makes so much sense,” Even said as he nodded thoughtfully. “I mean errm...with the mud mask,” he grinned strangely.

“Face masks are beneficial for everyone, Even.”

“I’m sure they are. I mean I personally love face masks!”

Isak couldn’t help but laugh.

“What? You don't believe I do?” Even asked, looking offended.

“No, I believe you,” Isak said smiling.

“So, I guess you found a solution to your spot problem in the end.”

“I did, and I ended up learning so much about all sorts of plants and their benefits. In fact I…” Isak hesitated, “I know it's weird, but I have a youtube channel about it.”

Isak expected to hear a laugh and maybe some mocking. Instead, he felt Even put a hand on top of his hand. Then his face was being lifted with a careful finger under his chin, causing him to look into Even's eyes rather than down at the table.

“I promise you it’s not weird. Don't let anyone make you believe that,” Even reassured.

“You sound like Eskild,” Isak chuckled. “Except with like, a hot voice.”

“You think my voice is hot?” Even asked dramatically, gesturing to himself. “Me?”

“Well, I wouldn't say just your voice.”

Even gaped at Isak “Have you seen yourself?”

“Actually, I do have to see my face a lot while editing my videos.”

Even’s face changed then. He looked around the room as if he was trying to decide on something. When he locked eyes with Isak again and gave him a nervous smile, Isak guessed he made his decision.

“Isak, I need to tell you something—” Even began.

But suddenly, there was a loud bang as the front door burst open. Isak and Even jumped apart in surprise. Then, two people entered the kitchen.

“What’s up, Even?” the boy with the buzzcut greeted as he approached the table. But then he stopped in his tracks as he saw that Even had company.

“Isn’t that—” the other guy began, but is cut off by Even’s unnecessarily loud and enthusiastic greeting.

“HEY GUYS!! This is Isak, our—”

“Bro, how did you get Isak to come to our apartment?”

“You finally emailed him and didn't tell us? What the fuck, man?”

What the actual fuck? Isak was so fucking confused. They knew him?

“You know me?” Isak asked carefully.

“Yeah, man. Even can't stop talking about you,” the buzzcut guy said, and Isak saw Even turn the darkest shade of red.

One of them decided to put on a funny voice in that moment and imitate who Isak guesses to be Even. “‘Oh, Isak is so gorgeous, he has the best beauty videos. But have you seen his face? He is sooo pretty.’”

“Yousef, that's enough!”

Everyone fell silent at Even’s outburst. Yousef and the buzz cut guy looked at each other and then back at Isak, who had never been more confused in his life. Not even when he was first learning organic chemistry.

“What the hell is going on here?” Mikael’s voice sounded as he entered the kitchen.

“I could ask the same thing,” Isak said, relieved that someone broke the awkward silence.

Mikael looked around at the four of them, taking in the scene. “Alright,” he announced. “Yousef and Elias, we’re going for a walk.”

“But we just got in,” Elias protested but shut up quickly when Yousef shook his head at him.

“I said we’re going now,” Mikael replied back sternly. “And you,” he pointed at Even almost threateningly. “Can explain to him what’s going on.”

With that, Mikael walked out with Elias following behind. Yousef apologized to Even silently before he followed, too.

 

When Isak heard the front door being shut, he turned to face Even who was staring at the floor, looking embarrassed.

“Should I be worried or…?” Isak joked even though he was slightly worried.

Even jerked his head up suddenly. “Isak,” he began. “I swear I’m not a creep.”

Isak raised his eyebrow.

“There’s something I need to tell you though. I mean, I was just about to, before Elias and Yousef came.”

“What is it, Even?”

“I... errm,” he paused to take a deep breath “I have been subscribed to your youtube channel for the past few months.”

Isak’s eyes widened upon hearing that. “What?!”

“I swear I didn’t know you lived here or anything! I mean, you have a really nice channel and I love all your videos but I really didn’t know you were going to open the door when I knocked. Hell, I couldn’t even believe my eyes at first,” Even face palmed himself and groaned. “This does sound really creepy. I’m sorry, Isak.”

Isak stared at Even in disbelief. “You’ve been subscribed to my youtube channel?”

“Like I said, I really didn’t know you’d be my neighbour—” Even began explaining again.

“And you like my videos?” Isak interrupted.

“What?” Even gaped at Isak. “Of course I like your videos. You have the best facial care routines.”

“But no one even watches my videos. I have like, thirty subscribers.”

“You deserve so much more!” Even exclaimed. “I love how you use all natural ingredients, rather than expensive chemical shit that dry out your face.”

Isak squinted at him, trying to tell if this was a joke. Even didn’t seem like the type of guy who would do such a thing, but then again, he only knew him for an hour. “Are you for real?”

Even laughed. “Are you?”

“You don’t find that weird?”

“Isak, like I said earlier, there’s nothing weird about that,” Even said, bumping their shoulders together. “You don’t find me creepy?”

“I don’t know,” Isak said as he pretended to think really hard until he saw the worried look on Even's face. “Nah. I mean, it actually feels nice to have a fan,” he joked.

“Oh really? Is it good for your ego?” Even teased.

“Very,” Isak laughed. Suddenly, they’re very close.

“I’ll have to unsubscribe, we don’t want you becoming too cocky.”

“Pfft, you can't unsubscribe me. You said so yourself—” then he put on a mocking voice, pretending to be Even, “‘You have the best facial care videos, Isak. You deserve so many subscribers.’”

Even pushed at Isak’s chest lightly. “Shut up.”

As Isak laughed, Even joined him. His laugh really was the most beautiful thing ever. Isak didn’t notice was how close they were, until Even’s breath tickled his face. The feeling made Isak's heart race.

They were close. So close. But it didn't feel close enough.

That's when Isak’s phone started ringing, making him jump back at the sound and curse whoever was calling.

Annoyed, Isak picked up the call.

“What?” He burst out without even thinking about how that would probably be considered as a rude way to pick up a call, especially when he didn't look at who the caller was.

“Bro, where the hell are you? I’ve been ringing the bell for 10 minutes.”

Shit. Isak forgot he invited Jonas over.

“Ah, sorry bro. I’ll be there in a sec,” Isak replied and ended the call.

Isak turned to Even, who was watching him. His stare did things to Isak. “Sorry, I have to go. I forgot I had plans with my friend.”

“That's chill,” Even smiled.

“Thanks for the pancakes.”

“Anything for my favourite youtuber,” Even said with another failed attempt to wink.

Isak was so fucking endeared. He couldn't help but laugh. How could someone be so cute yet so insanely handsome at the same time?

“I’ll see you later, then,” Isak said, because he really did want to see him again. Preferably in his bedroom. With less clothes. Though he probably shouldn't think about that right now.

“Oh, you’ll definitely be seeing me,” Even replied and Isak smiled at the thought. “Bye, Isak.”

Isak stepped out into the hallway and saw Jonas leaning against kollektivet’s door with his phone in his hand.

“Bro, where the hell were you?” Jonas asked when he saw Isak.

“Just bonding with some new neighbours, you know,” Isak replied.

Jonas squinted at him. Isak hated how much Jonas could read him sometimes.

“How did you get in the building anyway?” Isak asked with an attempt to change the subject.

“These three guys were leaving when I came. They let me in,” Jonas shrugged.

“One with a buzzcut, other with a snapback?”

Jonas nodded quickly. “And the one with big eyes and a man bun. But not like _man bun_. More like just a nice bun.”

It was Isak’s turn to squint at his friend.

“What?” Jonas asked defensively.

Isak smirked knowingly. “They’re our new neighbours, you know?”

“Really?” Jonas beamed but coverer up quickly. “I mean, good for you. They seem like nice neighbours.”

“His name is Mikael. Just fyi.”

Jonas repeated the name to himself. Isak kept on smirking at him knowingly until he elbowed him.

“Shut up! Let's just play FIFA.”

 

****

 

Isak knocked on Even's door and was greeted by his smile when he opened it.

“Hey, Isak!”

"Hi!” Isak greeted hurriedly. “I want to put some moisturiser on your face. Don't move or I'll scream," he said just as he reached for Even’s face with some sort of cream in his hands.  
Even took a step back in surprise “What is that?”

“It's just some moisturizer, Even. It’s good for your face,” Isak said innocently.

Even glared at him suspiciously. “What’s in it?”

“Nothing, really. Just some snail slime,” Isak shrugged.

“Snail?! Are you fucking kidding me?”

“I did some research and this is exactly what you need for your acne,” Isak tried to explain.

“Isak, I am not putting snail slime on my face!”

“But think of all the collagen! It’ll do wonders for your face!”

“If it's so good, why don't you put it on?” Even protested, backing away from the door.

"Just let me care for your face, Even!" Isak exclaimed as he went inside to get closer to him.

Even ran inside, letting out a childish scream followed by a giggle.

“You can't outrun the snail!” Isak shouted as he followed after him.

Even laughed as he jumped across the kitchen table like an actual five year old. Isak couldn't fucking believe him. But then again, Isak was the one chasing him with a fucking snail cream in his hand.

“What happened to the lavender oils? I thought those helped with acne and they smelled so much better,” Even questioned as he glided from left to right behind the kitchen table so that Isak couldn't get to him.

Honestly, Isak didn't even remember why he was insisting on this cream. He had just ordered it from the internet and wanted to show it to Even, not expecting him to react like that.

But now it was more than just trying this cream. It was about honour. Isak couldn't let Even think he could beat Isak in a game of tag. Isak was the master of tag.

So, he chased after him around the table, the cream long forgotten. Even escaped quickly and ran to the living room. Isak was right behind him.

Suddenly, Isak's foot slipped and he yelped as he lost his balance. Even turned around at the sound. Isak toppled right over him and they both fell to the floor.

Even let out an ouch! as his back hit the floor with a thump, Isak falling right on top of him.

“Shit, shit! Sorry! Are you okay?”

Even groaned in pain “My back, I think it's broken.”

Isak gasped. “Shit, shit, shit! This is all my fault! I’ll call an ambulance. Stay right there.”

He scrambled as he tried to get up but something grabbed his elbows. Looking up, he saw Even grinning.

“I can't believe you fell for that,” Even cracked up.

“What?” Isak asked, confused.

“I’m fine, Isak. It was a soft fall,” Even managed to say between laughs.

“You were joking?” Even nodded. Isak pushed a finger at his chest “How can you joke about something like that?!”

Even kept on laughing. “You should have seen your face, though. Oh my God!”

“I was worried, Even!” Isak replied in his defence.

“About me? Aww.”

It was only then, that Isak’s brain processed the position they were in. He was right on top of Even, straddling him with his legs. If he just moved forward a little he'd be right in front of Even’s face. It wasn't exactly a friendly position.

Isak tried to get up quickly but before he could, Even took hold of his arms. Which made them even closer than before. Isak could feel the rise and fall of Even's chest. He was also staring right into Isak’s eyes.

Isak thought he would die right there. He could even imagine his gravestone. Here lies Isak Valtersen, dead from the stare of Hot Guy™

“My back actually hurts though,” Even said. The warmth of his breath against Isak's face took him out of his trance. But then Even pulled him in even closer and Isak was unable to fucking breathe.

Which would mean that it wasn't physically possible for Isak to get out his next words, but he somehow managed to whisper, “want me to kiss it better?”

Instead of replying, Even yanked him forward, capturing Isak’s lips in a hungry kiss. Isak responded immediately. Even's mouth was warm and his lips tasted even better than Isak imagined. His lips were chapped but still felt soft in a way. Isak grabbed at his shirt to pull him closer. Even shifted Isak’s weight to flip them over.

It was Isak’s turn to let out an oww! as his back collided with the side of the couch.

Even pulled back quickly. “Shit! Are you okay?”

Isak chuckled despite the slight pain. “I think my back is broken,” he imitated Even’s previous words.

Even’s expression remained worrying until he realized Isak was mocking him. “Shut up!”

“We’re so clumsy. Oh my God!”

“Are you actually okay though?”

“Yes, Even. I’m fine.”

“I can't believe it took a snail cream for you to finally kiss me.”

“I guess you can say I snailed it,” Isak grinned.

“Oh my God!” Even groaned.

Isak pulled him in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at isaksfailedgreentea


End file.
